Sympathy for the Devil
by TheGrand
Summary: You ‘Dark Lords’ may be the first to perish, but let me assure you, you shall not be the last, but rather the first of millions.


As always, I am making no money from the creation of this story and all places, events, and people you are familiar with solely belong to Mrs. Rowling.

Story title and some dialogue taken from the song _Sympathy for the Devil, _by The Rolling Stones and later redone by Guns N' Roses.

**

* * *

**

**Sympathy for the Devil**

Any onlooker on this dark and dreary November night would be horrified to catch a glimpse at what was unfolding on the opens meadow below. Not so much a meadow now as it had been several hours ago before the fighting's start. The opening was now littered with craters and the grass marked with horrible scars from an unknown power. Bodies mingled in with the marks as two lone figures were embraced in an old west standoff; each daring the other to act first.

The carnage had all began hours early when an innocent farmer had heard hundreds of pops followed shortly by "Advada Kervada" as he now lay dead on the ground. The pops revealed several hundred new occupants that consisted of two similarly dressed factions. Even their commander's bore an unlikely resemblance. Both were tall and skinny, looking almost un-human as only their piercing eyes shone out from under their cloaks. One set green, the other blood red.

Lines quickly formed and orders were shouted as both sides merged into a giant battle of flashes and screams. Neither side seemed to hold any major advantage and both groups slowly began wiping each other out. Throughout the entire encounter both commanders stood firm and made no motion to join the fighting.

The fighting continued on and on for several hours until finally only a few ragged survivors remained. Up to this point neither leader had made a move as one began striding out into the battle field.

"Tom, how about we remove the spares so the real actions can begin."

"Quite the change Harry, you seem to have grown into the very thing the old meddler tried so hard to prevent"

"Tisk, tisk Tom, we have more important things to do this night than discuss the events of the past."

"Agreed"

On his words, green light emerged from both wands as the remaining followers fell silently to the ground. Looks of confusion etched onto their helpless faces as the only remaining occupants took up casual stances facing each other.

"I have waited a long time for this Harry. There will be no escape this time."

"Now naïve Tom, it is you who will be wishing for escape"

"We shall see shortly won't we?"

A split second later both men transformed from their casual stances into agile beings as flashes filled the air. The exchange continued for some time as both took their fare share of cuts and bruises, but neither seemed to gain any advantage.

"I've had enough play Harry, it is past time I ended this, Advada Kervada!"

"Advada Kervada," answered the initial and both beams raced towards the other, connecting in mid air.

"So we join again, but this time my power shall reign supreme."

"You will loose this battle as you have every other Tom," answered Harry.

Out of the fog of war a third voice emerged. "Both of you shall loose this exchange," and the mysterious newcomer waved his hard and both duelers flew to the ground in their respective directions.

Tom was the first to recover as he screamed in vengeance, "You will pay dearly for that!"

"Silence" was the only response he received as he was suddenly frozen. The newcomer slowly moved foreword and revealed him self to both onlookers. He was dressed richly and had a royal air about him, but it did little to cover the malice in his eyes.

"Please allow me to introduce myself; I'm a man of wealth and taste. I've been around for long, long years stealing man's soles and faith. But you may be asking yourself who I really am. I am you and your kind's doom rolling over the earth like a deadly tide. You 'Dark Lords' may be the first to perish, but let me assure you, you shall not be the last, but rather the first of millions. Now I have wasted enough time today so let me wish you a lovely time in the afterlife for I am afraid it is past time that I 'kill the spares.' Advada Kervada."

Small thuds were heard as both bodies crumpled to the ground. The mysterious figure slowly began to walk away as he muttered, "So it begins."

**

* * *

**Well that did you all think? Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
